The present invention relates to telemetry systems, and, in particular, to transmission of telemetry data through a network connection, such as an internet connection, to a data processing center.
Metering is the periodic measurement of a parameter at multiple locations. For example, utility companies meter the natural gas, electricity and water consumed by households. The cost of electricity can vary throughout the day, as utility companies often wish to charge different rates at different times of the day. For example, an electrical utility company may wish to charge higher rates during peak hours of consumption, e.g., the morning and evening. In addition, electrical utility companies may wish to apply a penalty if a consumer exceeds a certain limit within a particular period of time.
The collection of data from a metering system is often performed by physical inspection of individual meters. For example, in residential areas, electrical utility companies use electromechanical meters with rotating disks to measure the consumption of electricity. Electrical utility companies send a “meter reader” to record the meter measurement about once a month. Metering of natural gas and water is handled similarly.
The physical inspection of meters by the meter readers on a frequent basis is expensive. Therefore, an automated system to electronically transmit metering information could provide considerable cost savings for frequently read meters.